kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shibuya Hachioji
is a young man who is receiving trainings from Onari at the Daitenku Temple and member of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. Character History Training to be a man Knowing that his mother was disappointed at her son was not being manly like his late father, Shibuya decided to leave his home to train in the Daitenku Temple. Start Of Trainings Shibuya is seen mediating with Onari and Narita and encounter Akari when she walked past and asked isn’t Takeru supposed to meet her due to the fact that Akari is looking for him instead. Later on, he is seen doing some gardening with Narita at the open space in front of the temple. Shibuya follow after Narita and the mailman to return the bag that is left behind. Joining Mysterious Phenomenon Institute Denki Gamma Incident Shibuya is happy to receive Unique trainings and felt honored to be part of it when Onari gathered him and Narita that they will be investigating any unusual phenomenon that is happening around the town. After Denki Gamma incident, he is witnessing the opening of Mysterious Phenomenon Institute with the rest. First Case For Mysterious Phenomenon Institute Shibuya reported to Onari that there is a client for supernatural incident. Later on, Shibuya and Narita interrupted Takeru and Onari that they had found the information about the mysterious man Onari tried to track. Shibuya and Narita assisted in the planning of a live broadcast in which Steve Bills would expose the true nature of the Demia Project. However, it was interrupted by Adel as he imposed his will upon the world while the Gammaizers and Igor intercepted the team. Their escape covered by Makoto and Alain, the team were horrified to see Steve Bills transform into a drone of Adel and fled the scene. Watching Onari train furiously in light of the revelation that Takeru's father was murdered by Adel with Narita, Shibuya observed that Takeru of all people had taken it better in comparison, while Narita noted that he would never be able to forgive someone for that. Shibuya and Narita offered their assistance in the final endeavour to the Gamma World, but were told to stay in order to stand guard at the Daitenku Monolith by Onari. Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider During the Next Genome Institute crisis, Shibuya visited the CR facility underneath Seito University Hospital as Akari was treated for her Pac-Man Virus infection. Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Final Stage Shibuya is possessed by Robin Hood in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Family *Tetsuya Hachioji - Father *Miho Hachioji - Mother Forms *'Height': 207.5 cm. *'Weight': 97 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. is Ghost's green archer-based form themed after , a legendary outlaw whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture. Accessed through the Robin Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personaarcher/ Shibuya is possessed by Robin Hood in the stage show and assumes this form. While assuming Robin Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to combine the Condor Denwor Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Saber to create its Arrow Mode for him to use archery-based attacks with great effect. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Shibuya Hachioji is portrayed by , who previously portrayed the child version of Ryotaro Nogami called "Kotaro" in Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! and then the de-aged Ryotaro, replacing Takeru Satoh in later Kamen Rider Den-O productions. He would also portray Shibuya's father Tetsuya in a flashback scene of episode 32. Notes * Like Narita, Shibuya's name comes from a specific area in Japan. His name comes from the special ward of the same name, one of the twenty-three municipalities that comprise Eastern Tokyo. Appearances References Category:Allies Category:Ghost Characters Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Zi-O Characters